1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measurement technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for outputting measurement data using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in manufacturing and is closely related to product quality. In recent years, point cloud obtaining devices have been used to obtain a point cloud of an object by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the data in the point cloud, and subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object, in order to form an image of the profile of the object. However, many image measuring methods cannot automatically output the measurement data of a measured object. It is necessary to select feature elements from the measured object manually, and manually select a type of measurement, an output axis and a tolerance range of the feature element to output the desired measurement data. Therefore, a more efficient method for outputting the results of measurements is desired.